The present invention relates to novelty footwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to shoes intended to appeal to children which are constructed and configured to impart the impression that the foot is being placed into the mouth of an animal's head.
Novelty footwear is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 49,946 provides an ornamental slipper having a head of a rabbit formed on a toe portion and a tail-like member on a heel portion of the slipper to give the appearance that the wearer's foot is a rabbit. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 189,082 which is a slipper in the form of an animal paw. Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,361 wherein a child's bootie is formed in the shape of a dog, bear or rabbit head. Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,294 which provides an article of footwear having an animated face with eyes which move in response to weight transfer while walking in the footwear in order to give the appearance of the registration of pain with each step.
Additionally, there is footwear of the tennis or athletic style which is intended to appeal to children and which can be used in a variety of settings. However, such footwear typically comprises a standard tennis or athletic style shoe having only minor modifications, usually directed to colors, prints, character decals and the like which are sewn or otherwise adhered to the shoe. Oftentimes, these minor modifications alone are not enough to appeal to the imagination or adventurous spirit of a child.
Practically all articles of footwear are displayed in various stores in the same manner. Specifically, shoes are typically arranged on inclined shelving to present the footwear to the potential buyer. The footwear are often placed according to size, resulting in unrelated footwear being placed next to one another. The shelving can be quite high, preventing a child from adequately viewing the footwear. Such existing displays are not appealing to consumers, and particularly not to children.
Therefore, what is needed is an article of footwear which is appealing to children while capable of being used in a variety of settings and environments. What is further needed is a display which integrates the footwear to appeal to the consumer, and particularly to children. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.